Monsters
by MiloMaxwell
Summary: Ulquiorra was giving Lord Aizen his daily report on the prisoner when he notices that her spiritual pressure starts rising.
1. 1 Born

Monsters

This is my third fan-fic and I got this idea while listening to a song called "Monster" and it's by Skillet. It's a really great song; you should listen to it on YouTube. Anyways, please read and review! (Man, I hate saying that!)PS, O stands for Orihime's point of view and 4 stands for Ulquiorra's point of view.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When I think about it, the only reason I came here was to just protect my friends, but when I first arrived here I felt as if there was something more. Something more than to just protect my friends. I can't shake the feeling that it's coming from inside of me, this deep and dark danger. It feels like it's suffocating me and is trying to drown me into it's watery black depths ._It's a monster._

Orihime lie on her couch with the moon light pouring in through her barred window. It was really boring around here. There isn't really anything to do except lie around or pace around the room. The part I hate most about this place is how Ulquiorra keeps calling me "girl." I know that I really am a girl, but he makes it sound as if I'm five or something.

"I'm coming in."A bored voice said. Orihime quickly sat up as she saw Ulquiorra walk in and another arrancars with a cart full of food. I saw the other arrancars in a different uniform than the others. It was a blue jumpsuit type thing with navy stripes going down from the neck. She didn't have a zanpakuto, which was strange because almost all of the arrancars had a zanpakuto. The arrancars bowed deeply to Ulquiorra and then walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Your meal is here." Ulquiorra pointed to the cart with her food on it.

Orihime didn't say anything and instead she looked over to the window guiltily. Ulquiorra walked out of the room and shut the door. Orihime quickly sprang up, took the plate with the food on it and ran over to the window. She started scraping the food off her plate and into the sand below. She has been doing that for a week now she only eats a couple bites so she can stay alive.

Orihime started eyeing the cereal and the chocolate donuts. She walked over to the cart and started sniffing them. They smelled surprisingly good. Orihime took a donut and started to dunk it into the cereal.

"MMMMM" was all Orihime could say as she started to savor the deliciousness of the chocolate, the dough, the crunchy flakes, and the milk. Orihime was just about to swoop in for the next donut when Ulquiorra walked in.

* * *

It was kind of awkward to walk in to the prisoner's cell and see her bent over the cart, drool and chocolate at the sides of her mouth, staring at the donuts like she hasn't eaten in a week. She looked like she had been _wrestling_ with the food.

She looked up at me and started blushing. She wiped her mouth with the napkins that were laying next the cereal. Well, at least she had been eating the food, if she hadn't he would have to force the food down her throat…._again._

Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and the arrancars maid walked in, bowed to Ulquiorra and walked out with the cart in tow. Usually when he does this, the girl doesn't do anything. This time though, she tried to protest.

"Bu-" The prisoner was cut short when Ulquiorra gave her a glare that shut her up, before she could finish her sentence. That proves she hadn't been eating much and had been dumping the food somewhere. There wasn't a carpet so she didn't put anything there, she slept on the couch and it never smelled of rotting food.

There wasn't anywhere else to put the food and she had to put the food somewhere so no one would get suspicious when they smelled the rotting food.

"Uhhh" The prisoner's hand was waving in front of his face.

"It looked like you were zoning out and I didn't know if you were okay" The girl's face looked down, trying to hide her blush, which she wasn't doing a very good job at. She was staring at him now, her face filled with concern.

Ulquiorra walked out of the room, not answering her. He walked down the hall and eventually stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it.

"Come in" Ulquiorra walked in through the door and bowed.

"Lord Aizen I have status on the prisoner" Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

"She seems to have been throwing away most of the food and leaving only a little to show that she has been eating it."

"She only started eating this morning."

"What was served to her this morning?" asked Lord Aizen who sat in his rock chair, perched on top of the wall cliff.

"She was served a plate full of scrambled eggs, a bowl of cereal, and two donuts. She ate the bowl of cereal and one donut, but she scraped the eggs outside of her window."Ulquiorra replied.

"I see, thank you for reporting in Ulquiorra." Aizen said in a deep voice.

Ulquiorra bowed and walked out of the room. Just then, enormous spiritual pressure rose.

What the hell is going on? Ulquiorra thought to himself. It was coming from the prisoner's cell room! Ulquiorra used sonido to get to the prisoner's cell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orihime had no idea of what was going on right now. She had been thrown and slammed into the walls a couple of times by Loly and Menoly. Loly had black pig tails and her hollow mask and hole were on the right side of her face. Menoly had short blond hair and her mask and hollow hole on the left side of her face. They had been angry at her because she got more attention from Lord Aizen and they didn't.

Orihime could feel strong spiritual pressure surrounding her. Loly and Menoly's faces looked horrified and scared as they watched Orihime transform. Suddenly, Orihime could feel her face start to burn as she heard a voice. She didn't know if the voice was coming from her, someone else in the room or her head.

"**Orihime, how weak you are! You're letting these two beat you up and what do you do? Nothing. That's what! Oh well, that's all about to change!"** Orihime knew the voice was coming from her mouth, but she couldn't speak.

Hollowed Orihime was about to lunge torwards Loly and Menoly, when someone grabbed her arm.


	2. 2 Queen

Ok this is the dealio peeps; I'm not calling hollow Orihime Horihime because it sounds too much like whore, ok? I won't be updating until I receive at least ten reviews. Got it? Get it? Good. I would like to thank Anime Otaku for reviewing my story. He's the only person who reviewed my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to Anime Otaku. I hope you enjoy!(u better!)just kidding!! :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hollow Orihime turned around and saw Ulquiorra holding her arm and was preventing her from attacking. She didn't like it! Hollow Orihime started to struggle under Ulquiorra's grasp and broke free from him. He widened his eyes in shock as she lunged torwards the girls who had been abusing her. Ulquiorra punched the mask lightly to where the mask would come off but not to where he would hurt the prisoner and be in trouble with Lord Aizen.

Orihime's hands were feeling her mask-free face. She stared in shock at the white mask bits that were now lying on the floor and some in her hair. Orihime touched her hair pins and then looked over at Ulquiorra as if asking him if she could heal Loly and Menoly. He did not say anything and he looked away.

"I know what you're thinking. The answer is no."Ulquiorra answered Orihime's pleading gaze at the bleeding arrancars. "They have disobeyed orders and should not go freely without punishment. I will speak with Lord Aizen and he will punish you two as he see fit." Ulquiorra directed the last sentence torwards Loly and Menoly. Orihime saw Loly and Menoly try to get up but they couldn't for some reason.

What happened just now? Orihime thought to herself. She sensed the same aura that was surrounding Ichigo when she went to deliver the news about the Key when he was training. The aura that was surrounding Ichigo had been much stronger than hers but hers was definitely the same type of darkness. The aura surrounding her now was stronger than her regular strength.

"I'll get the door fixed later" Ulquiorra said to her, breaking her train of thought.

"O-okay t-thank you."Orihime replied still shaking from what just happened.

Loly and Menoly finally got the strength to stand up as they started to try to run to the door. Orihime figured they were running because of what just happened now with the hollow mask or the threat that Ulquiorra had inflicted upon them.

Orihime was about to walk to her window and stare at the never-ending-moon when she fell to her knees and collapsed to the floor. She figured that she would either dream of something or at least have her mind stay black-blank, kind of like a screen in the movie theaters.

* * *

"Great, Ulquiorra thought, first the prisoner's spiritual pressure rises tremendously and then it lowers...almost too low. Ulquiorra _was_ on his way to report the incident to Lord Aizen, but decided he would get into even more trouble if he left the prisoner unattended to.

When Ulquiorra arrived at the prisoner's cell he saw the girl lying on her stomach with her face torwards where he was standing with her eyes shut. So she was expecting me to come sooner or later. He thought. Ulquiorra walked over to the prisoner's paralyzed body and swung her over his back and started to precede torwards the couch.

Ulquiorra set her down gently as her long silky hair brushed his left side of his face. Ulquiorra turned around and used sonido to get to Aizen's throne room. When Ulquiorra walked in he immediately noticed all of the other espada sitting in their scattered positions. Ulquiorra bowed deeply before beginning to speak.

"Lord Aizen, there seems to be a problem with the prisoner."

"Yes, I've noticed. Ulquiorra, I want you to be her personal trainer and teach her control over hollow so she doesn't kill one of us by mistake."

"Yes Lord Aizen. I shall do as you ask."Ulquiorra replied.

"I have already set up a special training ground; I assume you can already guess where it is?"Lord Aizen told Ulquiorra.

"Yes Lord Aizen. When do you want me to start training her?" Ulquiorra asked

"You can start after she regains her strength. I have already provided the materials needed for your training and for the door that the imbeciles broke down. I have already given Loly and Menoly their punishment so you have no need to punish them.

"Yes, of course." Ulquiorra bowed and gracefully exited the throne room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Huh?"Orihime sat up on her couch and looked over at where there was supposed to be a hole but instead there was a shiny, new, metal door standing there, daring Orihime to come knock it down like the other one.

Orihime looked over to the window. The moon was still shining and the dark sky was hanging over Hueco Mundo like a black velvet curtain on a stage that never lifts up for a performance or in other words the sun.

Ulquiorra must have fixed the door and the rest of the room too. Orihime lay there staring up at the ceiling, remembering the good times with Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Yuruichi. If Orihime tried she could even remember the flavor of the special ice cream her brother had made her. It was vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and mint with chocolate chunks with chocolate syrup and cherries and of course strawberries!

"I'm coming in" said the familiar bored voice. Orihime noticed Ulquiorra's usual bored expression was replaced by a worried frown that was deeper than usual. What? Ulquiorra was never worried or at least he never appeared to be.

As Ulquiorra left the room Orihime noticed again that he didn't make his every-day-threat that he would tie her down and force the food down her throat. As soon as the door shut, Orihime walked over to the cart to see what the kitchen had made for her this morning. Orihime saw scrambled eggs with bacon on the side, a glass of orange juice, a cup of tea, and small apple slices.

It wasn't what she was hoping for, but now that Ulquiorra had found out what she had been doing, she still didn't like the thought of him tying her down and forcing the food down her throat. Orihime began to place the apple slices in random places in the eggs and then she took the bacon and started to make them into crumbs. She sprinkled the bacon bits over the eggs and the apples and then she poured the tea into the orange juice. First, she tried the eggs and bacon and apple slices. Then she tried the orange juice and the tea. Orihime looked up as she heard shuffling of feet outside of her door.

* * *

It was still pretty awkward to find the prisoner girl hovering over her food like she hadn't eaten in a while. I let her finish the last couple bites of food and then had the kitchen maid take the cart out with empty dishes clinking together. Lord Aizen said he wanted me to look after the girl more carefully because of what happened with Loly and Menoly.

Ulquiorra sighed "Follow me" Ulquiorra led Orihime down a series of halls and they finally stopped in front of a door. Ulquiorra walked in and sighed again. He noticed the prisoner hesitate before she walked in.

"Don't worry; there aren't any evil hollows in here that want to eat you." He said sarcastically.

The prisoner stepped in and stared in wonder at their surroundings. She was frowning slightly as she looked at the familiar room. The high walls were painted a light blue with white clouds and there were sub-terrainean rocks.

"Where are we?" The prisoner asked

"We are in what was my room until Lord Aizen had given the orders to train you." Ulquiorra said

"My…..training?"The girl asked, looking confused."Why do I need training?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at her as he touched his face trying to give her a clue.

"Oh….right." she looked at the ground guiltily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Don't screw this up, Orihime. If you want to learn to control me then you're going to need to be the horse for a while so that I can become the Queen!" Hollow Orihime's voice escaped Orihime's lips as she stared at her hands in shock as the same pain on her face came over her.


	3. 3 Twisted trees,bloody lakes,and hollows

**Ok, I can't help it, I seriously need to update. Before I do update this story, I would like to recommend you people who like hollow Orihimes (It feels weird saying it like that) well, anyways I want you people who**_** aren't**_** lazy bum-sacks to check out Emihiro. It is an awesome story so far, and I **_**think**_** it has a hollow Orihime. It could be her zanpakuto, but I doubt it. Jigoku-kage is the wonderful author of Emihiro. Every time you guys review the story, I will give you a point. The people who have the highest points will get my next story. If you don't review my story, well let's just say that this story will "kick the bucket" or-well you get the point, I will stop the series, type sorta thingy ma-jig. Here's **the story, enjoy and review to start racking up those points! (By the way, I was just joking about the** points thingy, but I was serious about not continuing the story.) Oh and by the way, I forgot to mention this, HHHHH will stand for Hollow Orihime's point of view because I figured that if I did this-HOHOHOHO- people would think I'm crazy…which I'm not! Ulquiorra **_**might**_** be little out of character in this chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

What? Why am I here? Speaking of here, where is here? I looked around as I saw a lush green field with flowers scattered around in random patches. There was a lake in the middle of the field with a tree next to it. Attached to the tree, there was a Tire swing along with her on it and a human version of what looked like Ulquiorra…..smiling and laughing along with the other me? I guess you could call it or me that. That '. I glanced back at the lake and noticed that there was a reflection off of it. The reflection looked the exact opposite of everything here in the meadow. I looked up and saw black twigs and vines to stand for the grass. The tree looked almost like the ones in the Hueco Mundo desert. The lake was filled with blood. Bloody red blood. Instead of two happy teenagers laughing next to a friendly-looking swing, there was the Ulquiorra I was used to, the fourth espada with a white hollow helmet over his raven hair. He was standing next to a pale figure on the swing which was now covered with hollow masks and bones instead of a rubber tire and firm rope.

Instead of the giddy, happy, orange-haired girl, there was a girl who had the same facial features except for a couple changes. The girl had bleach white hair, black lips painted in a frown, and a black dress with white outlining where there was supposed to be black on her uniform. The only place where you could consider color were her eyes. The iris was a gold-ish looking color, while everything else was black. The girl's hairpins were larger than normal. They were black and were pointy on the tips.

"Well hello, queen!" The white figure said in an eerily voice.

At first I was startled at Hollow Orihime. I have decided to call the figure "Hollow Orihime" because of her pale features and because she looked like me.

"That name you called me, Hollow Orihime or Hollow Princess? I like that name, BECAUSE I AM ONE!" Hollow Orihime roared at me.

"I suppose you want a fight" I answered Hollow Orihime's unspoken words with a different attitude. I figured that if all I did was cower in a corner while waiting for my friends to save me, I would become weaker and weaker until I turned into a useless being.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"You 'supposed' correctly…again. " I commented, surprised that Orihime wasn't as dumb as she first appeared to be. She was kind of like a funhouse mirror. On the outside she acted and looked different, but on the inside she has always been the same smart-type kind of person. She acted dumb when surrounded with her friends.

Why I have never noticed these things of her, I didn't know. I was probably too busy planning my way to escape this way and into the dark and evil forests of Hueco Mundo. I would rather be a powerful hollow in Menos Forrest than under Aizen's control. Grrrr, whatever. Who cares what I do as long as I win?!

Holy shit! What the hell is going on? My eyes were wide in shock as I was pushed into the bloody lake.

"Who….*cough*……di-d…*cough*….*cough* th-that." I stopped spluttering blood and looked up from my spot in the red lake, the white cuffs on my sleeves and neck turning blood red from the surprise attack. Human Ulquiorra and Human Orihime had pushed her in. Great and I thought I had at least three people on her side….unless the "Queen" wanted to let her be in control for oh I don't know……forever?!

"You little brats! I'll take care of you two once I'm done with her." I then pointed to the spot where the Queen _was_ standing. I looked back up at the human couple. The queen was standing in front of them, a look of determination on her face and her arms were spreading out in a protecting way but instead of her actions looking like a defending stance, it looked like and older version of when she used to do that with her brother.

****

"Look at me brother!" squealed a happy Orihime child.

"VVVVVVVVRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMM!!" Orihime screamed while running around her smiling brother.

"I can fly!" squealed the happy child again.

"You sure can!" Sora chuckled lightly watching Orihime running torwards the wall.

"Orihime look-*thunk*

The younger Orihime sat up and smiled.

Sora smiled back at her, relieved that his younger sister didn't fall unconscious or get a really serious brain damage from the encounter with the wall.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sora said finally.

"I love you big brother!" The younger Orihime smiled again as she ran torwards her older brother, arms wide open again in an attempt to try to run up to him and hug him.

*******

* * *

I watched the innocent expression on the prisoner's face turn into an evil grin that could kill. She folded her arms patiently and waited for the white mask particles to start to gather on her face once more.

How the prisoner girl had this much spiritual energy within her was beyond me. I don't know if the girl has always had the power, hidden in her depths or she had just attained this new found power. I didn't know what was happening next because one minute I was in the Prisoner's new training grounds and the next I was staring at my old human self in a black vine field, standing next to a withered tree.

What the hell was going on here? There was another….me? There was two of me. One was what I looked like now as an arrancars and the other one was what I looked like when I was human. There was also two, no three Orihime Inoue girls. Two of them are bright and cheery. The prisoner had, of course the arrancars black-and-white uniform on while the other one was wearing a yellow dress with flower print circling the hem of the dress. The third Orihime was in a bloody looking lake that had a black and blood-stained dress on that looked similar to the uniform except for the colors.

I sensed an evil aura coming from the girl that was spluttering blood up while staring angrily at the prisoner, her other self, and my human form. The woman in the lake must be her Inner hollow. That would explain the black aura coming from her. The _real_ prisoner was holding her arms out in front of her other self and my old human form. I don't know why she would be protecting the human version of me. That human version was dead and it had a heart. I prefer to be emotionless and quiet. It is less troublesome. If this is the woman's inner hollow, then I….. No that is physically impossible. There is no such thing as an "inner world" or "inner heart". It is irrationally stupid.

I took in the sight surrounding me. I looked behind me as I swiftly moved my feet and stared at the week presence behind me in surprise. The dead bodies of Loy and Menoly were on the ground. There spilt blood was already dry and beginning to blacken and flake into dust. As I stared at the bodies I remembered something that Lord Aizen had told me when I asked about their punishment." You can start the prisoner's training once she has regained her strength. Do not worry about Loy and Menoly I have already punished them so you have no need to do so." Huh, so that was their punishment?

I heard a gasp and looked out of the corner in my eye and saw the prisoner staring at the dead bodies. She was looking back at the bodies and then to the people she was protecting. I assumed she was trying to decide to either heal the traitors or keep the doubles protected. She pulled out her shield and set it in the spot she was standing in and started running over to where I was. I turned around to give her an icy glare.

"Do not heal them, woman. They have disobeyed the orders that were stated very clearly and they were given punishment." I kept staring at the woman with my icy glare. She returned her fairies back into the hair pins in her hair and walked to where the hollow was now standing.

"If you want to hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me first!" The prisoner declared suddenly with a new sudden seriousness on her face and in her voice.

Wait, what? Since when was I her friend? I was her comrade but not her friend. How could she call me her friend when I was the one who captured her brought her to Hueco Mundo? I was the one who made her friends and the Soul Society label her as a traitor. I was also the one who sometimes forced the food down her throat in order for her to get the nutrients that she needed.

Suddenly, the prisoner's hollow spoke up." That's okay; I was planning that from the beginning."A smile crept on her face as she started laughing violently.

*************

How did you guys like this story? I personally like this one better than the first two. Please review!

I would like to thank Malock, UlquiorraNoKokoro, and all of the other great people who reviewed my story. Thanks! :D


	4. 4 Bloody Love

Hey, dudes! I would like to dedicate this chapter to soccerstar7. She helped me write some of the awkward moments in this chapter. Thank you soccerstar7 for being a great author and friend. I don't care if you don't think of me as your friend, but I think of you that way. :D Okay, everybody we will start off from Ulquiorra's point of view as we had left him. This will be a very short chapter by the way.

444444444444

The prisoner girl was already in a battle position and ready to attack when I was suddenly forced down onto my knees. What? What is happening to me? I started coughing up blood as I felt my stomach being pierced. My eyes widened in shock as I heard a hollow howling. I opened my eyes to find myself back in the new training grounds.

Orihime Inoue had turned into a hollow. It was a statement not a question, without a doubt. The hollowfied prisoner girl was aiming a cero at me. That must explain the hole in my stomach, but that is impossible! She is not strong enough to injure me yet, let alone scratch me. What is she? Is she a monster like Loly and Menoly had called her? No. She is not the real monster. I am. She has a heart while I do not, whether it is the one that beats in your chest or the term that humans use so lightly. I am the real monster, I have no heart.

This is going to be rough. I can't hurt the girl, maybe if I leave her with a couple of bruises my plan will work. After she gains control of her hollow, she can heal herself. My plan will work. I know it will.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orihime was one on one with her inner hollow. This is her chance to finally become stronger and protect the ones she loved. Orihime blushed at that thought but quickly brushed it off and replaced it with a look of determination on her face. If she was going to get a chance to protect, the time was now.

"What's the matter queen? Are you afraid?" Hollow Orihime asked confidently.

"No." was all Orihime could answer out of her mouth right now.

Hollow Orihime jumped back a couple yards away from where she _was_ standing. What is she planning to do?

"Orihime" Hollow Orihime was suddenly serious. Orihime looked up and stared at herself? It was still kind of weird, about having three doubles.

"When the king is away, leading his army into battle, why is it that every time the queen stays in the castle? It's to be protected. Right now Orihime, you are that queen. You are powerful but weak at the same time. You are always being protected by other and you are vulnerable at anytime, anywhere."

All Orihime could do was listen and watch her Hollow self, but she was right. I am weak and always being protected by someone. That's why I want to become stronger. I _need_ to become stronger. Orihime looked up again as she heard herse-no that isn't right. That figure over there was not Orihime. Orihime was kind and loving. She wasn't a heartless killer.

*cue "Soundscape to ardor" music on youtube or on your computer if you have already downloaded it.*

"Orihime, do you know who that king is? You don't do you?"

At first, she thought about Ichigo, because she had heard him mumbling to himself in class, something about him being the king and not the horse. She also…liked Ichigo, but with each passing day, she has been feeling, well different about her feelings for Ichigo. She was starting to lose her special feelings for Ichigo.

"You already know who the king is don't you?" Hollow Orihime asked. Orihime knew it was a statement rather than a question but she didn't want to hear it! It's not true!

"Yes Orihime, it's very true. Your king is Ulquiorra Schiffer." With that sentence out there, the arrancar's eyes widened in shock at the hollow's statement.

Orihime suddenly burst out angrily. "No! That's not true! If that's true then why are we exact opposites?" Orihime retorted.

"You two are tied together with a special, inseparable bond, and I wouldn't say you two are exact opposites. You two are like Yin and Yang. He is a hollow with a little of human still left in him. You are a human with a little hollow in you. That is why you two belong to each other."

Orihime was confused. "Belonged" So we are items now are we? Orihime was not used to talking sarcastically but when she was talking with this being, it made her want to be sarcastic.

The hollow stopped talking and began to attack Orihime with Tsubaki, but it looked like Tsubaki was changed, along with the other fairies that the hollow has. All of the fairies are wearing black and white clothing with black eyes and golden irises to go with them.

Orihime waited until the dead Tsubaki was a foot away from her and then called out her own Tsubaki and attacked the hollow while putting up her flower shield. The hollow had not been expecting this attack and was starting to wither away, starting from the feet.

"Maybe you're not a stupid, clumsy, girlie-girl after all. But if I sense even the slightest weakness, I will become the queen and you will become the rusty, old, and dull throne, which the queen sits apon. Orihime said nothing as the hollow faded away.

Orihime stepped out of her inner world and into the new training grounds. Orihime opened her eyes to see a wounded Ulquiorra as she blushed to what the hollow had said earlier. Orihime ran to his side and called out her fairy friends to begin healing Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ulquiorra said nothing as he let the girl heal him. He was too weak to protest and it was her job to heal wounded soldiers. Ulquiorra thought back to where Orihime had become a hollow and started fighting him. She was surprisingly strong. It didn't take long for him to heal, for his injuries were not as bad as the prisoner's were. The girl must of caught him staring at her bruises and cuts all over her arms, legs and face because the next thing she said was, "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" and with that she smiled brightly. Why was she smiling, he had never seen her smile…ever in all the times he was near.

The shield disappeared as was his bruises and cuts….and his hole. Ulquiorra was staring at the place in his stomach where the hole from her cero used to be. The next thing he knew, he felt a warm tingling sensation through his body as a familiar figure hugged him.

"What are you doing woman?" Ulquiorra asked, skeptically for he did not know why she was hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was really worried! I had no idea what was going on until you showed up in there!" Orihime said excitedly.

"You did not answer my question woman." With that the girl let go, started looking at the floor while a blush crept up on her face.

The girl's eyes started tearing up and she said something that Ulquiorra could not hear.

"Love" Orihime whispered to herself as she heard a familiar snicker inside of her head.

"Finally get it, don't you?" Hollow Orihime said loudly.

Yeah, I know this chapter was short and really cheesy but I felt like I had to get that moment out there. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Again, I want to dedicate this chapter to soccerstar7. Thank-you! Please review!


	5. 5 Bluehaired Beast

Hey! Sorry if you didn't like the last chapter. It was unoriginal and really cheesy. I myself don't like loving and cheesy moments, so that's why I am surprised that I even had the guts to write that last chapter. Usually I am more of a horror and gore type of person, but when I feel depressed I write things like that. Anyways, I am going to be looking for some fan art for my story and I will be making a video for youtube. Any people who make the fan art, I will dedicate a story to those of you who do any fan art. Also, I will give you credit in the video description. Thank you! Please review! We will be starting off with Orihime first. One more thing, I will be making Hollow Orihime have a sense of humor, kind of….. Ulquiorra is seriously out of character in this chapter. GGGGGGGG Stands for Grimmjow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was standing in the training ground, a huge and awkward grin painted on my face while Hollow Orihime kept making threats at me. I was about to ask Ulquiorra what we should do for my training but, I lost my nerve as memories from the conversation I had with my inner hollow came flooding back to me in one huge rush.

I remember that she mentioned something about my captor being my king. I think I know what it means but-

"But what"?! Hollow Orihime asked in a mockingly sneer. Orihime could just see the huge and evil-like grin, seeming to reach from cheek to cheek.

"Will you try to stop from Ulquiorra being the king? The king who had invaded this land long ago-Hollow Orihime gestured to the twisted and rock like tree next to the lake filled to the brim with blood-"The one who killed the other king?" Hollow Orihime was looking serious now.

"What other king?" Orihime asked quickly with a look of horror displayed on her face, as if she was showing the world a new species, which would be on a stage, blinded with light.

Orihime knew what her hollow self was talking about. She was not surprised when the beautiful yet distorted hollow answered her in a bone-chilling tone. She lowered her head a bit and looked up at Orihime with shadows covering her eyes, and almost her whole face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Ichigo Kurosaki"_ I said, my frown slowly turning into a cruel smile. Orihime gasped. If you ask me, she should have seen it coming. Then again……Naw, I wouldn't gasp. I'm not that weak to let even a flicker of emotion come out from my dark depths….wait I think I'm starting to sound like a fortune teller……

"What are you thinking about?" Orihime asked me.

"I'm not a fortune teller!!!!" I screamed, for I had heard her wrong.

"What? A fortune teller?........" Orihime asked under her breath.

Damn! I screwed up! Not only have I made myself look stupid, but I have shown her one of my weaknesses. Not like I wanted to make myself look smart in front of her……aw, forget it. What's done is done so I'll just move on.

Once when me and Hollow Ichigo had been dating for awhile, he took me to Menos Forest on a date. There was a festival going on. The festival was something like "Lord Aizen has returned to his throne!" or "Lord Aizen has returned unscathed" or something weird and stupid like that. Well anyways, after we had played an awesome game of "Whack-A-Hollow" we went to a fortune teller booth so we could see if we would eventually take over Orihime and Ichigo, well instead she had said:

**Flash Back…………**

"_**You will fall great depths but you two will also rise when separated" That was all she said. Well, after Hollow Ichigo had driven me home after a very awkward silence in the car which was very unusual for him. Usually, he would be laughing his ass off about how he will one day take over Ichigo's body. He turned to me and said, "Ok, I'm just gonna get straight to the point, we're breaking up!" With that, he threw me out of the car and sped off.**_

_**Flash Back end………**_

I am _so getting back at him once I get the chance!_

* * *

Why do I always catch the girl at her most awkward times? Now the girl's eyes looked far and distant, as if she was in another time and another space. She was babbling something about getting revenge on Hollow Ichigo…..wait! Hollow Ichigo? So that mask he saw today, that was his inner hollow? Hollow.

Ulquiorra played with the word on his tongue. "Hollow". That was when the girl finally snapped out of her trance-looking state.

"What about a hollow?" she asked.

I didn't answer her question, instead I replied by making a statement. "We should start finishing your training for the day. It is almost time for your next meal." I started to walk away a couple of feet away from her. She must have understood what I was doing because she got into a battle stance.

I was feeling pumped! This is strange to me; I usually don't feel excited before a battle. Most of the time, I try to avoid unneeded bloodshed. I must be feeling like this for that slap she had given me when I was telling her to be mad at her friends coming to rescue her. Heh, I can get back at her for this!

All I have to do is get her to back off, and then maybe she'll stop slapping me! I then did something I haven't done in a long-very long time. I smiled. It wasn't one of those happy smiles, more like the type of smile where-Screw the explanation! The grin that Grimmjow always has on his face whenever he hears or sees anything that has to do with blood or violence.

There was a fresh scent of terror coming from the girl. She was staring at him now; I couldn't tell if she had a look of terror on her face or concern. Maybe both. She called out her little fairy looking creatures. She shot out her healing fairies at me. I stopped grinning and replaced it with a frown.

"What are you doing woman?" I asked with pure hatred and annoyance in my glare. My voice was the same, monotonous voice.

We had been training for a while then. The training went down-hill from there…….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was standing ten or twenty feet away from Ulquiorra when the wall behind him suddenly burst out and sent him flying. If it sent him flying, then he must not have been expecting the blow. Ok, when Ulquiorra landed, the first thing I thought was, "woof!" but then I thought, ".Hell." I have never cussed in my life so that meant I was really surprised at where Ulquiorra had landed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ok, first of all, I thought this was the bathroom. I had no idea that this was supposed to be the girl's training grounds. I looked over at Ulquiorra………….which was on top of Orihime. Yeah, that was probably the most awkward scene I have ever walked in on…..and I have walked in on a lot of them.

I started grinning and my mouth opened as I shouted to Ulquiorra," You finally did it, bro! I had no idea some emo piece of shit like you could actually do something like that to someone like her!" After I was done pointing to Mr. Emo Face, I finished my sentence with my finger pointing at the girl.

"ULQUIORRA AND ORIHIME, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE-" I was cut short as a fragment of the wall I just kicked down planted a nice spot in my face.

There was a huffing Orihime, from the rock that she had just surprisingly thrown at him and a blushing Ulquiorra who was standing next to her, equally surprised. I tore the rock off my face as a trickle of blood came running down my forehead. Wow, she was that strong?!

I was interrupted by my thoughts as one of the messenger arrancar loudly announced," Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and Grimmjow Jaggercats need to report to Lord Aizen's meeting room!" The arrancar left.

I should probably be mad that I need to go down to that bastard's room but instead I yelled after the arrancar.

"Hey! Get back here!" The messenger slowly walked back to where he was standing. I grinned, trying to make my smile look friendly. I then whacked the arrancar upside the head. "You said my name wrong! And for the record, I am not a cat! I'm a panther! There's a huge difference, you know!"

I hope you all liked this chapter. It came out of nowhere and was very random, so sorry if you didn't like it. Please review! The more you review, the quicker I update. Also, Happy Easter! Well for you guys anyways, my mom is making me come down and visit. I have to play the role of the "Easter bunny" for my little sister. Review!


	6. 6 Easter Awkwardness

I have nothing to say……except for a couple of things! Okay, this is an Easter special and I hope you like it! I am going to dedicate this chapter to four4six6eight8 because she is an awesome reviewer and friend!:D I hope you like this chapter, dude! This chapter will be narrators part of view for the most part.

Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Grimmjow were making their way to Lord Aizen's room. They knew they were in trouble, but they didn't say anything. Ulquiorra knew that he could just throw the girl over his back, potato sack style (Is that even a style, like for example: bridal style?) and he and Grimmjow could use Sonido to get there quicker and keep their lord from getting even angrier and punishing them even worse than they were already.

The trio finally reached Lord Aizen's throne room and was ready to open the door when Aizen called out to them.

"Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. You may come in." Aizen said calmly, Grimmjow started grumbling something about "always being called last" and "Not being appreciated enough".

Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow stood below Aizen's throne. Orihime was nervous while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were acting calm. Grimmjow was slightly irritated. He didn't know why, but he was.

"Ulquiorra" Lord Aizen continued.

"Yes sir?" Ulquiorra answered in reply.

"I believe you have done something unspeakable to Miss Inoue." Aizen didn't look mad when he said that; he was very surprisingly relaxed looking. Ulquiorra thought he would continue on, but he was waiting on an answer from him.

"I will accept any form of punishment you wish to inflict apon me." Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow looked at him in surprise. He was risking his life to save his ass. Wow……that stupid idiot! Grimmjow didn't want some idiot like Ulquiorra to cover for him!

Lord Aizen didn't do anything he didn't even answer. Grimmjow was about to speak up when he heard a soft voice interrupt Lord Aizen's thought instead.

"Lord Aizen with all due respect, I would like to pr-protest, sir." Orihime asked nervously.

"Continue on" Lord Aizen answered.

Oh great, the girl was going to sell him out great. Just great.

"Well, you see, um." Orihime tried to come up with an excuse for Grimmjow. She got it!

Lord Aizen, Me and Ulquiorra were training in peace when I aimed Tsubaki for Ulquiorra, but missed and it hit the wall, which then exploded and went flying. It then sent Ulquiorra flying who had not been expecting the surprise blow and landed on me by accident." Orihime blushed as she continued on.

"Then, that's where Grimmjow came in. He must have been walking by because he peeked his head in through the hole to see what happened. He asked Ulquiorra what he was doing. After I explained what happened to him, you called us down here." Orihime had suddenly gained some confidence while speaking with Lord Aizen.

Aizen stared at Orihime for a couple of minutes and then nodded. "You three are dismissed." Aizen waved his hand as Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Grimmjow walked to the door.

Grimmjow went back to looking for the bathroom. The one that stupid Luppi said he _wouldn't _be going to in his letter. Grimmjow still wanted kill him so when Orihime noticed him grumble a couple of times on the back, she glanced at him in horror.

Orihime and Ulquiorra arrived back in her cell-erm…room. Lately, Lord Aizen had ordered Ulquiorra to stay in the prisoner's room a little longer than when he usually delivered her food. He was going to ask her why she had covered for Grimmjow when she interrupted his train of thought.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime waited for him to acknowledge her. Ulquiorra then met her grey orbs with his green ones.

Orihime continued on. "Do you like Easter?"

What? What is this "Easter" that she speaks of? The question was so random it was absurd. He really didn't want to answer her idiotic question but, something in her eyes changed his mind.

"What is "Easter"?" He asked her. He had been expecting her to back down at his question but, instead her whole face seemed livelier than he had ever seen her face before. Her eyes were sparkling like a sun shining on a lake, a beautiful silver lake. Gahhh! What was he saying? What the hell?

Orihime wasn't discouraged in the least. In fact, she became happy as she began to tell Ulquiorra about Easter.

"Well, Easter is a colorful holiday. My brother and I used to celebrate it all the time" As she said that, her glowing eyes dimmed a little bit from sadness. Ulquiorra was going to ask about her sad aura, but she continued.

"Easter is celebrated by millions of people around the world. Most people had believed that Easter was a very religious holiday, and it was. People believe that Jesus, God's son had been resurrected*. The people from Jesus's time decided to throw a celebration for his survival. Today, people use bunnies, eggs, ducks, the sun, and very light and pale colors as symbols."

Ulquiorra thought she was finished but unfortunately, she continued on….._again._

"Me and my brother, Sora would go egg hunting. Egg hunting is using plastic eggs and filling them with special treats. After you do that, you hide the eggs somewhere and tell the other person to go find them. After that, you go inside and eat the real eggs that you had boiled and dyed the night before."

Orihime was finished speaking now. She noticed Ulquiorra's blank face and realized that he was confused about something. She wanted to ask but decided she didn't want to interrupt his train of thought again. She saw earlier, that he was annoyed that she had interrupted him while he was thinking. She felt really guilty about that since he didn't show very much emotion.

When he did show any emotion, she knew that he must be really upset, angry or just plain annoyed. Now, he looked puzzled. It was weird to see that he was showing emotions or expressions. She was so used to seeing Ulquiorra's blank and expressionless face.

Ulquiorra must have noticed that Orihime had been looking at his face because he turned away, preparing to leave. Orihime blushed, realizing that he had noticed that she had been staring at his face…….

"You like him! Admit, you know you do!" A familiar and creepy voice suddenly blurted.

"Stop it! It's not like that!" Orihime responded. She looked at Ulquiorra's retreating back as his feet gracefully swept across the ground. Something inside of her (probably her hollow) forced her eyes to look below his back……..

"Stop it!" Screamed Orihime inside of her head as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to get rid of that disturbing image.

Ulquiorra glanced at her just in time to see her do something totally unexpected. His eyes widened in surprise as he was hugged/tackled by a screaming Orihime, telling him to look out. Orihime wanted to avoid this mess but _someone_ inside of her made her do it.

Orihime was air-borne. Like in cool action movies, she was put on slow-mo and landed on top of Ulquiorra. Hollow Orihime started snickering inside of Orihime's head and was already planning her next pot to get Ulquiorra and Orihime together so she can crush Ichigo's inner hollow without any mercy. Orihime started blushing wildly for like, the hundredth time that day and quickly jumped off and started brushing off her dress.

Ulquiorra slowly stood up, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened to him. He had no idea that Grimmjow had popped in, ready to thank Orihime for the quick cover in front of Aizen, had seen the whole thing with what just happened. Grimmjow started snickering then, remembering what had happened the last time he had done that, he closed his mouth.

"Oh, Grimmjow! Well, you see something inside of me just took over and then I don't really know what happened after that…….heheheee……" Orihime tried to explain while still blushing.

"Great, her hormones are kicking in! What next, Tousen buying pet pigs for everyone?" Grimmjow thought, still unaware of the steady progress Orihime had been keeping up with maintaining her inner hollow until now.

Ulquiorra didn't need all of this confusion and awkwardness right now. He tried to shoo Grimmjow away, but Grimmjow didn't pay him any attention.

"Grimmjow, you need to leave. There is no reason for you to be here right now" Ulquiorra tried using his voice to make Grimmjow leave. Grimmjow's eye brows twitched a little with pure annoyance, but decided to leave anyways.

Ulquiorra guessed that Orihime Inoue had been possessed at the time that she had pounced-no, tackled him. The girl could never do something like that. She was too weak and shy to even try something like that on him during normal circumstances.

Ulquiorra ended up that he would go back to his room. The same room that _didn't_ have any air that felt to awkward to breathe in because of what just happened.

"I will be back for your next meal time" Ulquiorra left and shut the door behind him. Now he could go to his room, maybe listen to some rock and chill for a while. Most people don't know this but, he is actually really normal once you get to know him. He likes music, electronics, junk food, and watching TV when he was too bored to even read. Whatever, he'll just go to bed and hope that he will wake up in time for the woman's next meal.

Orihime didn't know what she or her hollow had just done. She knew that Ulquiorra was upset about it, but she didn't like sitting in this empty room all alone with no one to talk to, look at, or play with. Even though Ulquiorra seemed really boring all of the time, it was still better than no one or nothing at all.

Oh well, she will just have to put up with it and hopefully, she'll snap out of her trance before her next meal. Orihime _really _didn't feel like having Ulquiorra shoving food down her throat……again. Orihime figured out that if she could try to connect with her inner world, she could see her hollow and everyone else she saw the last time she was there. She needed to get some good answers about what was going on and she wanted to know why a human version of Ulquiorra was in _her_ inner world.

If Ulquiorra was in her inner world, did that mean that Orihime was in Ulquiorra's inner world? Ahhh…No. What was she trying to think? That maybe Ulquiorra really and truly cared about her and wanted to be there for her? Yeah right!

Recently, Orihime has noticed that has gained some things ever since she had found out about her inner hollow. Orihime has gained courage, straight forwardness, sarcasm, confidence, and a cruel sense of humor. She didn't like acting this way, for it was not how she normally acted but she would need to deal with that too. At least until she permanently gets rid of her hollow.

Orihime was trying her hardest to try and enter her inner world. Unfortunately, her hollow was blocking her way from entering her _own_ mind. That was just great, just really great! She was locked not only in a room or her cell, but she was locked out of her own mind.

Orihime couldn't believe what was happening right now.

Ulquiorra was tossing and turning around in his sleep. Right now he was dreaming about his human self, chasing a beautiful girl. The girl looked remarkably similar to Orihime Inoue. The girl had told Ulquiorra to follow her if he wanted to get away. Ulquiorra couldn't move or speak his own mind right now, so he was wondering exactly _what_ was he running from. Oh and why was the girl helping him? He didn't do anything for her.

Ulquiorra wanted to wake up from this weird and confusing dream but he couldn't. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that arrancars and hollows can't have dreams. They can sleep but they cannot have dreams.

If this wasn't a dream, then this must be the opposite of an epiphany. It'll take him awhile to figure out what this vision means, what it is there for, and why is there for him period?

Now, instead of blank white walls, he was running past walls with random spirals and swirls. The designs were complicated and mind-numbing at first, but he eventually got used to it. He wasn't doing anything. Right now, he was more like watching from the sidelines.

Suddenly, the walls burst open and blood started dripping on is cheek. What the hell happened?

So, did any of you like this chapter? I decided to make it a little longer than usual because I was really bored. Well, Happy Easter!:D Please review! It's not hard to do something like that, just let me know -what you guys think about my story/chapter(s). Thanks!

-MiloMaxwell


	7. 7 Annoying Videos

Hello people! Hehheheheh……Sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been really busy with school testing. Anyways, off to Ulquiorra's dreaming mind or whatever the hell you want to call it! Please review! Oh, by the way-I'm going to start calling Hollow Orihime "HollowHime" got that?

Ulquiorra was still running down the maze-like halls trying to follow after the orange-haired girl. He would never lose breath because-well because he didn't breathe! Every time he lost sight of the girl, he would run a little faster to catch up with her and see her bright colored hair.

Ulquiorra knew it was strange that he couldn't use Sonido to catch up to the girl. Instead, he was running like a normal human would. He finally saw an opening in a wall in front of him. It was dark inside of the room but he could still see the girl. She was staring up at the moon-much like the prisoner did.

She turned around and looked at Ulquiorra. She smiled a content and happy smile at him. Ulquiorra swore he didn't know what happened next because one minute the girl was near the back of the room and now she was at the door-in front of Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra knew what was going to happen next and he tried to step back but something wouldn't let him.

"I love you Ulquiorra." The girl whispered in a hushed tone. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise.

The girl leaned closer and closer to Ulquiorra's face and softly planted her lips apon his. Ulquiorra surprised himself by kissing back a passionate kiss. Orihime backed up gracefully after Ulquiorra had kissed her back.

"Thank you." The girl said softly. Suddenly, a bright light burst in front of the two and burned both Ulquiorra's left palm and the girl's right one. The light went away and both Ulquiorra and the girl looked down at their palms.

Ulquiorra's palm had a black crescent moon tattooed on-like his espada number except that this case was different.

The girl's palm that Ulquiorra now recognized as Orihime had a bright yellow sun tattooed on her palm. Ulquiorra watched as the girl smiled and touched his cold hand without flinching at its coldness. She grabbed his hand and pressed his tattooed palm against her own.

She giggled, wrapped her hand around his wrist and started pulling while walking torwards the door. Ulquiorra followed, now curious about what just happened. She seemed to know what happened so he'll follow her for now.

Ulquiorra felt immense power flowing into him now. He looked up at the girl and saw purple spirit energy swirling around her body. He was extremely curious about the girl now. If he was going to figure out was going on then he'll have to watch her closely.

Ulquiorra sat up in bed with head-rushing speed. He looked around his new room just to make sure he still wasn't dreaming.

Ulquiorra looked down at his left palm. There was still the black crescent moon on it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know you want him!" Hollow Orihime teased. Hollow Orihime was currently in her manifested form walking around Orihime's cell room.

Orihime didn't answer. She was staring down at her right palm which had the sun on it.

"Ahhh…I see you two have received my present." Hollow Orihime said slowly and slyly. She smiled.

Orihime looked up at her. "What is it?" She asked as she tried to turn her hand upside down.

"It's a sun" Hollow Orihime said bluntly.

"I know that but what is it for?" She tried restating her question again.

Hollow Orihime smiled mischievously. "You'll have to figure that out for yourselves." Was all she said.

"I'm coming in" Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice as he stepped in the room. Orihime shouted at her inner hollow and threw a blanket over her, trying so desperately to hide Hollow Orihime.

Ulquiorra glanced at the figure under the blanket in surprise. Orihime knew this would not work so she walked over to the annoyed Hollow Orihime and took off the blanket.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked her double. She nodded and skipped over to Ulquiorra and grabbed his hand. She looked down at the dark moon.

"I see" Hollow Orihime said suddenly when she was done examining his hand. Ulquiorra sighed, obviously annoyed at HollowHime.

She jumped back quickly; jumping and twirling around on her toes while spinning around Ulquiorra who was even more annoyed than he had been a moment ago.

HollowHime stopped and started giggling her evil and malicious giggles even though they meant no harm. Ulquiorra sighed again.

'This is going to need some getting used to' Thought Ulquiorra as he glared at HollowHime.

Orihime started looking nervous from the tension between her inner hollow and her captor, Ulquiorra. Orihime decided to break the tension by saying something random.

"I LIKE PICKLES AND MISO SOUP!" Orihime blurted out loudly. HollowHime sighed; she knew what she was trying to do.

Ulquiorra _would_ have said something about the girl's behavior but decided not to because it would only make the situation at hand more complicated and difficult. Ulquiorra walked over to the couch, and sat down for he has been feeling tired lately.

He didn't know why but he has noticed that he has been acting more and stranger ever since the dream or some kind of illusion had occurred.

Orihime saw Ulquiorra's worried and frowning face and she herself frowned in thought as she tried to think of something she could do that could possibly cheer Ulquiorra up. Well, maybe a little but if she tried.

"Orihime, just leave him alone." HollowHime said in a stern but comforting voice.

HollowHime wanted to teach Orihime that she didn't need to rely on the people's strength around her but she also wanted to comfort her. HollowHime wasn't your average inner hollow. She struggled for domination over her host's body but at the same time; tried to help her.

The whole thing was complicated; not everyone would get it. Only Orihime and HollowHime got it because of their special bondage with each other.

Orihime looked up at her hollow; she suddenly turned serious when she had just been goofing off a minute ago. Orihime understood what her hollow was trying to tell her.

But then in a playful tone, HollowHime added, "He's thinking about you and he is making a very important decision: Whether he loves you or not."

Orihime groaned and Ulquiorra sighed for what Orihime thought was the ten-millionth time now. Orihime knew what she was about to say wouldn't make anything better, but she was going to try.

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked; hesitating for a moment.

Ulquiorra looked up from his seat on the couch.

"What is it woman?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone harsh voice.

'Well then!' Thought HollowHime after Ulquiorra had said that.

"I was wondering if _BEEEEEEEP!"_ Orihime was interrupted. She tried again.

"I was wondering if _BEEEEEEEEP!" _Orihime was starting to get confused and annoyed now. Some things of which she rarely did anymore.

"Ulqui-_BEEEP!" _

Ul-_Beep!"_

Orihime looked to her side and saw her hollow holding an electrical buzzer which she was using to annoy the shit out of Ulquiorra and frustrate Orihime; which she was having very much pleasure in doing.

Orihime huffed angrily as she watched her hollow's grin starting to grow widely, not too widely, but enough to annoy everyone even more.

Ulquiorra had had enough of this nonsense. He stood up and walked toward the door. He turned around and said, "I will be back for your next meal time" With that, he left.

HollowHime suddenly turned to Orihime after watching Ulquiorra walk out of the room. "Look what you made him do!" She said exasperatedly.

Orihime frowned in annoyance. 'Of course, she would blame it on me!" Orihime thought to herself as she turned around to go back to moon watching.

"You're boring you know that?" HollowHime said suddenly.

"I'm going to go find some fun!" She then turned around and somehow walked through the wall…..torwards Aizen's throne room.

Orihime sighed. She knew she should at least try and stop her so she doesn't stir up any more trouble than she already has but it was too late. HollowHime was already two halls down. Orihime sluggishly dragged her feet over to the couch and slumped down on it.

She knew she should cheer up some and have some hope but none came. Now she was in a pit of blackness and despair, this time she couldn't get out of it.

444444444444444444444

Ulquiorra walked through his quarters, checking everything off from his to-do list. He cleaned everything he would normally have a fracion do for him but…..he didn't have one.

He sighed again as he walked to his stereo system. He looked at his large selection of cds and chose rock/metal themed genre music. He slid the cd in and let it play as he walked over to his closet and slipped off his uniform and settled into a black baggy T-shirt and some black sweat pants.

He flopped onto his bed and pulled out one of his books from in between his mattress and the floor. He opened the book to the ear-flapped page and uncreased it. He began reading intently as the words danced around him and like magic, brought him into the book.

He was so busy reading that he hadn't heard the knock at the door……Until it fell open with a surprised Grimmjow on the opposite side, his arm posed in the air prepared for another heavy knock.

Ulquiorra rolled off his stomach and sat crossed-legged. "….And you knocked down my door because….?" Ulquiorra asked him, obviously annoyed.

"You need to check this out!" Grimmjow said excitedly as he brought out his camera from behind his back.

He turned the camera on and showed a figure relatively close to HollowHime. She was in Starrk's room. As always he was sleeping when she came out of the shadows and pounced on him, she clawed at his face and stuck glue and feathers to his face. She was decorating it in an Indian-Style way.

When she was almost done, Lilinette walked in and saw HollowHime. HollowHime slowly turned around to face Lilinette.

"I wanna do something too!" She squealed loudly. HollowHime grinned widely.

"Good!" She said. "You can start by putting this stuff I found in Aiz-er I mean someone's room down his pants and when you're done, get a bat and smack him really hard with it!"

Lilinette nodded enthusiastically as she did as she was told. Lilinette finished and asked her what a bat was.

HollowHime gave her an evil grin and said, " Ulquiorra will know, his release form is a bat!"

At this, Ulquiorra frowned. The video continued on.

It then showed footage of Grimmjow and Nnoitra moving in on a sleeping Halibel. Grimmjow blushed and shut off the camera quickly.

"You saw nothing…." Grimmjow said in a mysterious voice and back out of the room trying to look cool and maybe even like a ninja, until he tripped over a box-which happened to be where he was headed.

'Idiot.' Ulquiorra thought since Grimmjow wasn't there anymore to here Ulquiorra insulting him.


	8. 8 Mysterious Blackmail Letter

OMHGOSH!I am so so sooooo sorry for not uploading this chapter for a while, I've been really busy with the end of school, a funeral ash spreading in California, wiring problems at my house, and something wrong with the pipes so I had to get everything fixed. Please be patient for now. Oh, by the way-I'm going to start calling Hollow Orihime "HollowHime" ok?

Ulquiorra was still running down the maze-like halls trying to follow after the orange-haired girl. He would never lose breath because-well because he didn't breathe! Every time he lost sight of the girl, he would run a little faster to catch up with her and see her bright colored hair.

Ulquiorra knew it was strange that he couldn't use Sonido to catch up to the girl. Instead, he was running like a normal human would. He finally saw an opening in a wall in front of him. It was dark inside of the room but he could still see the girl. She was staring up at the moon-much like the prisoner did.

She turned around and looked at Ulquiorra. She smiled a content and happy smile at him. Ulquiorra swore he didn't know what happened next because one minute the girl was near the back of the room and now she was at the door-in front of Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra knew what was going to happen next and he tried to step back but something wouldn't let him.

"I love you Ulquiorra." The girl whispered in a hushed tone. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise.

The girl leaned closer and closer to Ulquiorra's face and softly planted her lips apon his. Ulquiorra surprised himself by kissing back a passionate kiss. Orihime backed up gracefully after Ulquiorra had kissed her back.

"Thank you." The girl said softly. Suddenly, a bright light burst in front of the two and burned both Ulquiorra's left palm and the girl's right one. The light went away and both Ulquiorra and the girl looked down at their palms.

Ulquiorra's palm had a black crescent moon tattooed on-like his espada number except that this case was different.

The girl's palm that Ulquiorra now recognized as Orihime had a bright yellow sun tattooed on her palm. Ulquiorra watched as the girl smiled and touched his cold hand without flinching at its coldness. She grabbed his hand and pressed his tattooed palm against her own.

She giggled, wrapped her hand around his wrist and started pulling while walking torwards the door. Ulquiorra followed, now curious about what just happened. She seemed to know what happened so he'll follow her for now.

Ulquiorra felt immense power flowing into him now. He looked up at the girl and saw purple spirit energy swirling around her body. He was extremely curious about the girl now. If he was going to figure out was going on then he'll have to watch her closely.

Ulquiorra sat up in bed with head-rushing speed. He looked around his new room just to make sure he still wasn't dreaming.

Ulquiorra looked down at his left palm. There was still the black crescent moon on it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know you want him!" Hollow Orihime teased. Hollow Orihime was currently in her manifested form walking around Orihime's cell room.

Orihime didn't answer. She was staring down at her right palm which had the sun on it.

"Ahhh…I see you two have received my present." Hollow Orihime said slowly and slyly. She smiled.

Orihime looked up at her. "What is it?" She asked as she tried to turn her hand upside down.

"It's a sun" Hollow Orihime said bluntly.

"I know that but what is it for?" She tried restating her question again.

Hollow Orihime smiled mischievously. "You'll have to figure that out for yourselves." Was all she said.

"I'm coming in" Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice as he stepped in the room. Orihime shouted at her inner hollow and threw a blanket over her, trying so desperately to hide Hollow Orihime.

Ulquiorra glanced at the figure under the blanket in surprise. Orihime knew this would not work so she walked over to the annoyed Hollow Orihime and took off the blanket.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked her double. She nodded and skipped over to Ulquiorra and grabbed his hand. She looked down at the dark moon.

"I see" Hollow Orihime said suddenly when she was done examining his hand. Ulquiorra sighed, obviously annoyed at HollowHime.

She jumped back quickly; jumping and twirling around on her toes while spinning around Ulquiorra who was even more annoyed than he had been a moment ago.

HollowHime stopped and started giggling her evil and malicious giggles even though they meant no harm. Ulquiorra sighed again.

'This is going to need some getting used to' Thought Ulquiorra as he glared at HollowHime.

Orihime started looking nervous from the tension between her inner hollow and her captor, Ulquiorra. Orihime decided to break the tension by saying something random.

"I LIKE PICKLES AND MISO SOUP!" Orihime blurted out loudly. HollowHime sighed; she knew what she was trying to do.

Ulquiorra _would_ have said something about the girl's behavior but decided not to because it would only make the situation at hand more complicated and difficult. Ulquiorra walked over to the couch, and sat down for he has been feeling tired lately.

He didn't know why but he has noticed that he has been acting more and stranger ever since the dream or some kind of illusion had occurred.

Orihime saw Ulquiorra's worried and frowning face and she herself frowned in thought as she tried to think of something she could do that could possibly cheer Ulquiorra up. Well, maybe a little but if she tried.

"Orihime, just leave him alone." HollowHime said in a stern but comforting voice.

HollowHime wanted to teach Orihime that she didn't need to rely on the people's strength around her but she also wanted to comfort her. HollowHime wasn't your average inner hollow. She struggled for domination over her host's body but at the same time; tried to help her.

The whole thing was complicated; not everyone would get it. Only Orihime and HollowHime got it because of their special bondage with each other.

Orihime looked up at her hollow; she suddenly turned serious when she had just been goofing off a minute ago. Orihime understood what her hollow was trying to tell her.

But then in a playful tone, HollowHime added, "He's thinking about you and he is making a very important decision: Whether he loves you or not."

Orihime groaned and Ulquiorra sighed for what Orihime thought was the ten-millionth time now. Orihime knew what she was about to say wouldn't make anything better, but she was going to try.

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked; hesitating for a moment.

Ulquiorra looked up from his seat on the couch.

"What is it woman?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone harsh voice.

'Well then!' Thought HollowHime after Ulquiorra had said that.

"I was wondering if _BEEEEEEEP!"_ Orihime was interrupted. She tried again.

"I was wondering if _BEEEEEEEEP!" _Orihime was starting to get confused and annoyed now. Some things of which she rarely did anymore.

"Ulqui-_BEEEP!" _

Ul-_Beep!"_

"_U-BEEP!"_

Orihime looked to her side and saw her hollow holding an electrical buzzer which she was using to annoy the shit out of Ulquiorra and frustrate Orihime; which she was having very much pleasure in doing.

Orihime huffed angrily as she watched her hollow's grin starting to grow widely, not too widely, but enough to annoy everyone even more.

Ulquiorra had had enough of this nonsense. He stood up and walked toward the door. He turned around and said, "I will be back for your next meal time" With that, he left.

HollowHime suddenly turned to Orihime after watching Ulquiorra walk out of the room. "Look what you made him do!" She said exasperatedly.

Orihime frowned in annoyance. 'Of course, she would blame it on me!" Orihime thought to herself as she turned around to go back to moon watching.

"You're boring you know that?" HollowHime said suddenly.

"I'm going to go find some fun!" She then turned around and somehow walked through the wall…..torwards Aizen's throne room.

Orihime sighed. She knew she should at least try and stop her so she doesn't stir up any more trouble than she already has but it was too late. HollowHime was already two halls down. Orihime sluggishly dragged her feet over to the couch and slumped down on it.

She knew she should cheer up some and have some hope but none came. Now she was in a pit of blackness and despair, this time she couldn't get out of it.

444444444444444444444

Ulquiorra walked through his quarters, checking everything off from his to-do list. He cleaned everything he would normally have a fracion do for him but…..he didn't have one.

He sighed again as he walked to his stereo system. He looked at his large selection of cds and chose rock/metal themed genre music. He slid the cd in and let it play as he walked over to his closet and slipped off his uniform and settled into a black baggy T-shirt and some black sweat pants.

He flopped onto his bed and pulled out one of his books from in between his mattress and the floor. He opened the book to the ear-flapped page and uncreased it. He began reading intently as the words danced around him and like magic, brought him into the book.

He was so busy reading that he hadn't heard the knock at the door…Until it fell open with a surprised Grimmjow on the opposite side, his arm posed in the air prepared for another heavy knock.

"Way to go moron." Ulquiorra said, slightly annoyed.

Ulquiorra rolled off his stomach and sat crossed-legged. "….And you knocked down my door because….?" Ulquiorra asked him, obviously annoyed.

"You need to check this out!" Grimmjow said excitedly as he brought out his camera from behind his back.

He turned the camera on and showed a figure relatively close to HollowHime. She was in Starrk's room. As always he was sleeping when she came out of the shadows and pounced on him, she clawed at his face and stuck glue and feathers to his face. She was decorating it in an Indian-Style way.

When she was almost done, Lilinette walked in and saw HollowHime. HollowHime slowly turned around to face Lilinette.

"I wanna do something too!" She squealed loudly. HollowHime grinned widely.

"Good!" She said. "You can start by putting this stuff I found in Aiz-er I mean someone's room down his pants and when you're done, get a bat and smack him really hard with it!"

Lilinette nodded enthusiastically as she did as she was told. Lilinette finished and asked her what a bat was.

HollowHime gave her an evil grin and said, " Ulquiorra will know, his release form is a bat!"

At this, Ulquiorra frowned. The video continued on.

It then showed footage of Grimmjow and Nnoitra moving in on a sleeping Halibel. Grimmjow blushed and shut off the camera quickly.

"You saw nothing…." Grimmjow said in a mysterious voice and back out of the room trying to look cool and maybe even like a ninja, until he tripped over a box-which happened to be where he was headed.

'Idiot.' Ulquiorra thought since Grimmjow wasn't there anymore to here Ulquiorra insulting him.

Ulquiorra finally finished his book and pulled out the one he recently started reading but never finished. He opened the book to the last place he left off and found a folded-up paper. He slid the paper out and unfolded it as his temper scale rose a little higher. The note said:

"**If you want Mr. Fluffy-kins back then you have to gang up with Nnoitra and do something funny to Halibel, while getting it on film. For the time being-I will be holding him…er IT hostage until you meet my demands.**

**-Szayel Apporo Grantz"**

Ulquiorra sighed(yet again!) and immediately thought of Grimmjow's video of Halibel…..Wow. Szayel is really stupid to think that Ulquiorra's room was Grimmjow's room. He was even more of an idiot because he placed the note in a book….which Grimmjow doesn't own….unless you count that cooking book for Cat Nip…Which I have absolutely NO idea of _WHY___he has that…

Ulquiorra looked at the clock on his wall.

'_Good'_ he thought. '_I still have about three hours until I have to see that…__**thing**__ of a hollow'_

**Three hours later….**

"Woman wake up dammit!" Ulquiorra yelled into Orihime's ear.

She immediately sat up screaming that she wasn't an ice cream cone and she didn't want Chizuru to eat her….

"Woman, it is only I-"

"The one and only love for you" HollowHime broke his sentence and continued for him in an EXACT imitation of his voice. Ulquiorra's cheeks slightly colored pink. He then looked around, searching for the culprit.

And…..of course, she was nowhere to be found….except in the air vent in the ceiling above where Ulquiorra was standing anyways….

'_This is so much fun! I love messing with people's minds but….' _HollowHime's face suddenly turned serious. '_I'm just worried about how all of this will turn out. If he doesn't decide that he likes her in exactly 33 days, 33 minutes, 33 seconds and 33 wait…make that 32 milliseconds….Not even I can predict what will happen.' HollowHime's face was lost in thought, concentrating._

**Again, I'm soooooo friggin sorry for the late chapter! I'm also sorry I couldn't make it longer. Thank you for all of the people who have reviewed, and supported me up until now. Thank you so much!**

**Please review! They are much appreciated and…..will get a BRAND SPANKIN NEW CHOCO CHIP COOKIE FROM THE ONE AND ONLY DOOMED Ulquiorra!**

**Me: "Right Ulqui-chan?"**

**Ulquiorra :" No, and I am not a child such as yourself so do not refer to me as one."**

**Me: *Pouty face* " I am not a child….I only act like one.**

**Orihime: "Can I help make the cookies?" *Beaming face***

**Me and Ulquiorra: "Ehhhhh…..No."**

**Orihime: " Ahhhhh! Why not?"**

**Ulquiorra: "Because your cooking is-"**

**Me:"So wonderful that we don't want to hurt that wonderful cooking hand of yours so Ulquiorra and I will do the cooking!"**

**Ulquiorra: "Correction, You mean that you will BLACKMAIL me into making these damned cookies?"**

**Me: "That last statement my friend, sounded so wrong…but yes."**

**Me and Orihime: "See ya next time!"**

**Ulquiorra: "Great more idiocy"**

**-MiloMaxwell**


	9. 9 Confessions and Drama

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! I want to thank the first and ONLY person who reviewed my last chapter : soccerstar7 Thanks!**

**HollowHime: *Starts clapping loudly* "Give her some credit people, come on!**

**Me: "Yeah, what she said!"**

**Ulquiorra: "…yay….not…"**

**Orihime: *Freaky huge grin* " YEAH! WHOOOO!"**

**Me: Ahem, "Anyways….ON TO THE CHAPTER MY FRIENDS!"**

_Day 5_

Ulquiorra was feeling stranger and stranger. So strange that he thought he should probably see Szayel. The gay pink-haired creep was always trying to analyze him because of his second form. It was like a Bankai, except for hollows.

Ulquiorra took the damp towel off of his fore head and sat up.

"How long have you been watching me?" Ulquiorra asked with his eyes closed.

"You seem to have a lot of emotions playing out on your face while you sleep."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. '_My emotions play out on my face while I'm sleeping?'_

Ulquiorra didn't answer and walked over to his closet, grabbed his uniform and started taking off his black shirt.

"Are you _stripping_ in front of me!" HollowHime asked, surprised.

"Oh…..hey nice abs…"

HollowHime's playful mood suddenly disappeared. Her expression grew soft.

"You love her….don't you?

"No, I don't" Ulquiorra answered. He was now changed into his uniform.

"If you don't, then how do you know who I'm talking about?" HollowHime shot back.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened again but quickly caught himself. "It's called common sense. Something you should think about getting."

Ulquiorra softened. "If I told you, would you tell me about your past and your real name?"

"I guess that's a fair exchange."HollowHime answered.

"My name was Gin-iro Otome or Silver Maiden. I lived in the Edo Period and always wore black, silver, green, and blue kimonos. I loved that life…until my lover killed me."

HollowHime walked over to Ulquiorra's bed and laid on it on top of her stomach while propping herself up with her elbows.

Ulquiorra walked over to his desk, and pulled the chair away and sat on it backwards, spreading his legs out, and placing his arms on top of the back rest while placing his chin on his arms.

HollowHime continued, "I had a nice family, a loving mother, a kind but strong father, a strong-willed brother, and a younger sister who loved to cook like Orihime does."

They both made a weird face at the thought of Orihime's bad cooking.

"In fact, I think she had the same colored hair and eyes. Holy shit! She even had a black haired boyfriend who looks like Ulquiorra…"

"What are you rambling about? Could you hurry?" Ulquiorra asked multiple questions.

"I had silver hair of course, deep violet eyes, pale skin, and long dark eyelashes. The tips of my silver hair were black, so that explains my eyelashes."

Ulquiorra nodded intently, surprised that she was being so serious for once. He had thought that she would have been a slutty city girl. But, she was an old soul.

"How did your lover kill you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, he thought I was seeing another man, when I wasn't. How the hell could I? I mean come on, I was a teenager! Sppshh! Really! Anyways, late one night I was staring up at the full moon and bright stars in my garden because I couldn't sleep.

"I knew he was there….but I didn't know he was going to kill me. He pierced me through the heart with his sword. As he held me up in his hands realizing what he had done, he kissed me and said he was sorry as tears were running down his cheeks."

"I said that I forgave him and that I loved him. I was smiling, right before I died. Wow, was I pathetic."

"What was his name?" Ulquiorra asked.

"His name was Ryuu-Tsubasa or Dragon Wing."

Ulquiorra was confused,_' if she died peacefully then how did she become a hollow? She was supposed to go to the soul society if she had died peacefully. Even if she didn't get help from a soul reaper, she should still be there.'_

"Okay, I finished my end of the deal so now it's time for your end of the deal." HollowHime broke through his thoughts.

"Ulquiorra come on!" HollowHime screamed at him.

Just then, Gin broke through the door. "Erm….are you two alright?" Gin asked, thinking that they were either fighting or making out.

"Um yeah. Gin, come here." HollowHime asked calmly.

Gin was bending down at HollowHime's level thinking that she was going to tell him a secret.

She waved her finger motioning torwards herself so that she could cup her hand over his ear.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF ULQUI-CHAN'S ROOM AND GO THE HELL AWAY!" HollowHime screamed in his ear.

"Owwwww…That hurt!" Gin whined

"Good, now do what I said" HollowHime answered.

Finally Gin left. "As you were saying…" HollowHime started.

"Yes, I do. At first I thought I was getting some damned rare disease, but I figured out that I do love her the moment I woke up this morning."

"I also think that we are connected somehow in the past." Ulquiorra said while staring at his palm.

Grimmjow had suddenly snuck up on them while they were talking. He grabbed HollowHime by the collar and dragged her out of the room.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention we were dating Ulqui-chan!"

Grimmjow hissed at the stunned Ulquiorra "Mine!" and stormed off to his room with HollowHime.

'_I wonder about them at times…' _Ulquiorra thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orihime had already eaten breakfast but today Ulquiorra wasn't there to deliver it. Orihime was actually really worried. Ulquiorra was NEVER late. Yeah, she knew it sounded like she and him had set up a little play date, but still.

She was really worried about her hollow too. Yeah she can be mean sometimes but her hollow helped her in a lot of ways. She was a really good friend, Orihime considered her hollow as a sister.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hollow Hime and Grimmjow had been sent by Tousen to Aizen's throne room. HollowHime knew EXACTLY why the two were there. It was because of their relationship and then Aizen will try to force them apart 'cuz he didn't like it and …..yeah all that weird stuff.

Aizen was sitting in his weird rock chair while smiling….looking as Superman-ish as ever.

HollowHime raised her hand like she was in school.

Aizen was surprised "Errrr…yes?"

"Have you ever looked in a mirror and thought that you looked like Superman?" HollowHime asked.

"Stop stating the obvious, dude." Grimmjow cut in.

Hollow Hime continued on. "I mean, like Ulquiorra is your best "pupil" as you put it, and his release is a bat so….he's like an evil Batman and….you're like an evil Superman."

"Wow! That explains so damned much!" HollowHime exclaimed.

Grimmjow was chuckling at how much HollowHime was surprising/annoying Aizen.

**AN/: Too be honest, I have actually caught myself calling Hitler "Aizen". Not on purpose, but it just came out….Back to the story!**

"Wow!" HollowHime exclaimed(yet again)

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Did you hear that? Who the hell is Hitler? WTF IS GOING ON? Who said that?"

"Ohhhh…It was probably Luppi, he has a girlish voice"

"And again, That explains it all." HollowHime replied.

"Hell yeah it does!" Grimmjow replied enthusiastically.

"Ahem!" Aizen then rose his spiritual pressure to shut the two up. They did.

"Now, back to the matter at hand, Grimmjow, you have been caught videotaping Nnoitra doing erhm, _things_ to Halibel while she was sleeping. In your room, NOW!"

"Grrrrr! Stupid Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow growled as he stomped out of the room.

"Okay, you HollowHime, are free to go."

"YESSSS! SCORE!" HollowHime started break dancing…..through the wall….into Orihime's cell-erm I mean confined room…I think….

**5 long minutes later….**

HollowHime was making a pity face now. "I want mah kitty!"

"That's what _she_ said!" Grimmjow suddenly popped out from behind the couch.

Orihime was sleeping on the couch so she hadn't heard anything….yet.

**Ugh, yeah I know-it was a lame story and lame ending but whateve. Please review!**


	10. 10 Ulquiorra the big fat meanie

**Sorry I haven't updated in a looooooong time…I've had some stupid computer difficulties. T.T oh hey…that emocon looks like an annoyed Ulqui-chan….lol, aaannywaaays if you****guys like this fan fic, then You'll probably like my other story. It's called " Only Human." It has long chapters AND it's way more funny than this one. ON TO THE STORY!**

"Where the hell did you come from?" HollowHime exclaimed excitedly. Then she grinned.

"I thought you were grounded."

"Um…yeah…I kinda…well.. I …I snuck out okay? Deal with it!" Grimmjow was now blushing.

"You've never had a girlfriend before have you?" HollowHime asked.

"Nope. You would think that I have with my hot bod and all but none of the girls could ever get past my ferocity…."

"Well okay then! That's so awesome! I'm your first girlfriend and we are going to be an AWESOME couple! All the other arrancars will be super jealous of us!" HollowHime then pumped her fist into the air.

Just then, Orihime woke up. She was all sleepy so she was mumbling some crap about things like "Ulquiorra dressed up as a giant panda" and "Grimmjow as a little kid holding a neko." Then some other weird shit that HollowHime and Grimmjow didn't want to know about.

"NOOOOOOO!" Orihime screamed as Ulquiorra walked in.

"Orihime was breaking a cold sweat as she was breathing harshly. She had just woken up (again) and was worried about her dream. She looked down at her hands and clenched her fists.

The dream had seemed so real. She had dreamed about Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Uryu.

Ichigo was battling Ulquiorra in some kind of weird bat-like form and Ulquiorra had just released a green and black cero at Ichigo's heart.

Ulquiorra was confused. No one else was in here so what the hell just happened?

"I have brought your food. Now eat."

"I don't want it." Orihime furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at Ulquiorra.

"EAT" He said in a menacing tone. "Eat unless you want me to strap you down and give you Intervened Nutrients."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in annoyance as Orihime did not acknowledge him. "I will be back here in one hour. If you do not eat what you have been given, I will have no choice but to strap you down.

The door shut and Orihime broke down crying as she remembered her dream. She knew how cold and ruthless Ulquiorra was. That's why she was afraid.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

HollowHime and Grimmjow had been eaves-dropping and heard everything that had happened. HollowHime was kind of sad because of what happened in there. She was kind of hoping things would go smoother.

Grimmjow wasn't very surprised. He pretty much figured that emo bastard would let her down without her really saying anything….like….at all.

Orihime scowled in determination. She was going to get those two love birds together no matter what!

UUUUUUUUUUU

Ulquiorra was walking down the hallway when stupid Nnoitra came out of nowhere and smiled a stupid grin.

"So how's our little pert doing?" Nnoitra asked

"That's none of your concern….rapist"

Ulquiorra then walked away while Nnoitra was stuttering and blushing angrily.

Ulquiorra was running out of time and patience. He needed to hurry.

**Yes this was a short chapter. Yes this was a cliff hanger. And yes, this is a Sunday. Nah just joking. Anyways, please review!**


	11. 11 Starting the path

**Okay….I'm back! Ehehehehe thanks for all of the reviews guys! I was so happy at how many I got! Ahem!soccerstar7Ahem! hehe. Sooo sorry or the cliff hanger back there…..I wanted to annoy you…no I'm just joking! STORY TIME!**

"Grimmjow, what the _hell _are you doing? I thought I told you NOT to bother Orihime. She's having a mental break down." HollowHime startled Grimmjow.

HollowHime had just caught Grimmjow messing with Orihime's hair. He was putting bows and ribbons in it. He had said that he was trying to help it since it was always down but…he was only making it worse.

"Awwwww! But it's sooo smooth and shiny! How can I _NOT _touch it?" Grimmjow started whining.

HollowHime held up her index finger, "Well….how about you mess with Ulquiorra's hair? It looks smooth and shiny….and clean. Unlike yours. It just looks like you slathered in some hair gel and you don't even bother to clean. It."

"That's because I _don't_ bother to clean it and I _do_ just slather in some hair gel."

"Besides…Ulquiorra went to the real world."

"WHAT?" HollowHime screeched. "For what? Why did he go there?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you but since this is supposed to be an open and steady relationship I really need to be honest with you so that I-"

"JUST TELL ME!" HollowHime yelled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. He went to the real world because….because he's getting married."

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE LIAR! NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Fine! He went to the real world because his old home is about to be sold to someone in a couple of days. He wanted to go there to see if he can remember anything new about his past. He was really anxious about it. He must be really serious about it 'cuz he didn't even tell Lord Aizen about where he was going. So…that's why I'm covering for him."

"Okay….THAT I believe. That joke back there WAS NOT FUNNY!" HollowHime lectured Grimmjow.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ulquiorra was already in the real world. He was trying his best to keep his spiritual pressure low enough to not send any alarms but high enough so that if anything happened he could get out o there quickly.

'Where is it?' Ulquiorra thought as he was strolling on by his old neighborhood. He half and half expected it to be there. But on the other half, he didn't expect it to be there because of how long it has been since he had died.

'4619 Fox Hollow St.' Ulquiorra thought of the name….'Gin, it has to be…'

Ulquiorra finally found his house. He didn't expect it to be in perfect condition but here was the same bluish-grayish house he used to live in.

He saw a play set over in the side of the house and all of a sudden, a memory came flooding back into his darkened mind, love and warmth came flooding into his hollowed soul and heart.

"_Oniisan! Oniisan! Come play with me brother!" _

"_I'm coming Misaki!" Ulquiorra called out as he raised his hand half way and smiled to his younger sister."_

_Ulquiorra went to where his younger sister was and sat on a swing. "Do you want me to push you?" He asked in a gentle and caring voice._

"_YEAH!" Misaki giggled as Ulquiorra started pushing her._

Ulquiorra stared in awe at the swings. He felt around his chest for his hole and touched it. It still hurt when he touched it. 'It's like a razor blade that reminds me of all my pain and suffering..' Ulquiorra thought.

Ulquiorra pushed the terrace gate open and walked up the stony path. He noticed that the grass hasn't been trimmed in a while so that meant no one was currently residing here. He looked in through the window just to make sure.

He saw no furniture so he decided to walk in. He stood at the door way and looked around at the living room. Even all of the paint colors were the same from when he last saw it. Same warm brown living room. The cat claw marks from Misaki's cat were still by the door.

You would think that someone would have moved in and fixed everything up by now but not a single thing has changed. He went upstairs to the bedrooms. The first room was on his right. It was a light shade of green with black bordering the walls and floors of the room. He looked inside the walk-in bathroom. The same colors were there. He didn't think anything would be stored anywhere but, he wanted to make sure. He looked in the cupboards, in his closet, and was about to give up when something over by the window caught his eye. There was a flank inserted in the wall by the window.

Ulquiorra pulled the flank out of the wall and looked inside. There was a glass beaded necklace that was green and purple and a note. He stuffed both in his pocket and replace the flank in the wall.

He then moved on to the next room.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGH

"So do you think Ulquiorra has found his house by now?" HollowHime asked Grimmjow. Right now they were just lying around…being bored out of their effing minds.

"I don't know. Probably. If not, he's still searching. He wouldn't go insane if he couldn't find it. Well…not as much as I would anyways…" Grimmjow replied.

"Yeah I doubt Ulquiorra would go insane like….at all…unless…"HollowHime was lost in thought.

"Unless what?" Grimmjow asked, now pumped at the idea of making Ulquiorra going insane.

"Unless….I don't really know…" HollowHime answered.

"Well, that was really smart of you. Now we have just wasted a bunch of time even _having _this discussion!" Grimmjow commented irritably.

"Well _duh!_ You know me! Well…at least you _should!_ I just like bothering people. It's like your hobby. You know how you like to secretly play with yarn? Well my hobby is to bother people."

"What? How did you know about that?" Grimmjow asked, embarrassed.

"You told me, don't you remember? Oh wait that was when I walked in on you doing that…whoops."

Grimmjow squinted at HollowHime and growled, "I'll get back at you one day. One of these days…."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The room color was a light but dark purple. This room still had furniture in it. There was a bed with a black headboard, purple and black covers and black pillows. There was a rug by the bed; of course, it was purple. There were posters of bands and anime shows, decorative lighting fixtures, a bean bag chair, a book case full of manga, and little toys and trinkets. Ulquiorra walked over to the closet and peeked inside. There were still clothes inside of it. They were all mostly black purple, blue and emerald green. Some of the T-shirts had band names on them. Some had cartoon characters and some were plain but stylish preppy clothes. There was a jewelry box on the top shelf.

Ulquiorra grabbed the jewelry box and walked over to the bed and set it down. He opened the lid and creepy music started playing as a stuffed bear turned around on a wheel. The bear was missing one eye and had a tear from the top of its head to its stomach. On the sides of the jewelry box were latches. Ulquiorra tried to pry them open without breaking anything. He decided he would try again later in Hueco Mundo.

'This house is an unknown and strange place to me but it's also familiar and warm.' Ulquiorra thought as he looked and felt everywhere near the window for some kind of opening but there were none.

Ulquiorra moved on to the master bedroom. There wasn't any furniture in this room either. He looked in the bathroom and the closet but found nothing. Ulquiorra turned, ran out of the room, and went bounding down the stairs.

His memories were taking him somewhere in the house, but where? Only Ulquiorra knew where he was going. He didn't want to go there. Not now, he wasn't ready. He didn't want to have to face the despair again.


	12. 12 Walking down memory lane

Ulquiorra's memories had led him to the basement, inside of a large but dark closet which made him feel closed up and suffocating. This was where he had died.

"_Brother, swing with me!" His little sister's smiling face kept appearing in his head over and over._

"_Brother, I love you!"_

"_Thank you Brother!"_

"_Brother! Brother! BROTHER! __**BROTHER!**__"_

_Ulquiorra couldn't stand it anymore. He covered his ear and screamed in pain. His sister was gone. His parents were gone. His uncle had killed them all. He killed them. KILLED THEM!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ulquiorra screamed again in sadness, pain and suffering._

_Ulquiorra's eyes were wide in terror. 'Why did his uncle leave only him alive? Why didn't he kill him also? Why didn't he? He could be with his family right now!' Ulquiorra had asked himself this over and over but never found answer._

'_Was it jealousy? No, they were happy as kids. Besides, his uncle was richer than his father he also had more kids. It wasn't revenge. So what was it?'_

_Ulquiorra scooted over to the nearest corner and curled up in a ball crying and crying, the tears flowing never ending streams of pain and sadness. Most of all was misery._

_By now, Ulquiorra hadn't eaten anything for days and now it was up to a week. He was too weak to get up and go into the kitchen to find something to eat. He decided to just wait and let death come to reap his soul._

_He was staring at the wall silent scream thrashing about in his head, tears of desolation streaming down his pale cheeks. He said nothing as his life was taken._

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in horror as he had just re-witnessed hisown death. He stood weakened and paralyzed playing the scene over and over in his taunting head. Just then he heard a strange voice inside of his head.

"_Do not worry, it wasn't your fault it was-"_

The voice was caught off sentence by a scream. Behind him was a black-haired woman. Her deep violet eyes were howling with wicked terror.

Ulquiorra was confused, 'Can she see me?'

Ulquiorra focused his Spiritual Pressure to detect whether she could or not. She did. Then Ulquiorra noticed something. Strapped around the woman's neck was a familiar looking necklace. He reached into his pocket-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screeched the woman. "ARE YOU PULLING OUT A WEAPON? I HAVE A PHONE I CAN CALL THE COPS!"

Ulquiorra pulled out the necklace he had found earlier. He inspected the one the woman was wearing and inspected the one in his hand. They were very much Identical. There was a charm on the necklace. It was a giant 'M'.

"What letter is on your charm hanging on that necklace?" Ulquiorra asked the woman, now curious.

The woman didn't even have to look down to know what he was talking about. "Why do you want to know?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"I was just curious…" Ulquiorra trailed off as he noticed the letter was a 'U'.

"Do you have an older brother named 'Ulquiorra'?" He asked, now he was extremely interested.

"Yes, I _did_. But…he died." The woman's face grew lonesome.

Ulquiorra grew excited at this. "Misaki? Is your name Misaki?" Ulquiorra asked.

The woman's face grew into a gigantic smile. "Ulquiorra?"

Misaki ran into Ulquiorra with a hug and they both smiled. "Misaki, but…how? I thought our uncle had killed you and our parents…"

"Well, yeah. He killed our parents but not me. He had said something about our parent's having a dirty past and it was too late to hide what they had done. Then he said that I was too innocent to deal with their foul past. Then, in front of my eyes, he committed suicide."

"Heeey Ulqui-chan? What's that white thing on your head? Oh my gosh! You've grown so handsome! I bet a girl has already fallen for you….!" Misaki had a secretive smile on her face as she nudged him with her elbow.

Ulquiorra blushed and turned away, "That is none of your concern."

"Ulqui-chan, that is so typical of you!" Misaki started giggling.

Ulquiorra had wanted to ask her something for a while now, but he didn't want to risk it. He decided to ask her anyways.

"Misaki, um..can I ask you something weird?"

"Sure!"

"Do you know what….soul reapers are?" He asked

"Well of course! Aren't they the ones that go around killing hollows? This weird guy with a green and white bucket hat told me that. He said I had some great potential."

"Do you know what hollows are?" Ulquiorra asked wondering what she would say.

Her face grew solemn. "Yeah"

Ulquiorra didn't want to tell her but it just popped out. "I'm a hollow."


	13. 13 Sister

"You're what? You're just trying to pull my leg right, right?"

"No Misaki, I'm not joking." Ulquiorra answered.

"So then….you either want to eat me or you want to kill me…"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Misaki, if I wanted to eat you, would I tell you I'm a hollow. Wouldn't have just said that I was a human who had a knack for cosplaying? Wouldn't I have lured you into a trap?"

"Well yeah, that OR, you told me all of this so I know that I can trust you and THEN you would eat or kill me."

"Yeah, whatever. You should know by now that whether I'm a hollow or not I wouldn't kill you."

"Speaking of which, where do you live?" Ulquiorra asked. If they're parents weren't around, then who was taking care of her?

"Oh, I live alone in a small apartment. I used to have this really awesome neighbor that I used to hang out with but she has been gone for a while. I wonder what happened to her…" Misaki trailed off in deep thought.

"Well, can you take me to your apartment?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll be waiting outside; I know how you like to have your _moments_."

As soon as she was out the door, Ulquiorra ran up the stairs and rummaged through the jewelry box. He took only the necklaces since the rings weren't likely to fit his sister. He also took all of the extra cash and notes stored in there.

Ulquiorra finally arrived at her apartment. Wow…who knew? It was right next to Orihime's apartment. Strange…

"Well, here we are! Eheheheheeh…" Misaki giggled nervously as she led her brother inside.

Ulquiorra looked around the apartment. He was actually quite surprised that the whole place wasn't a mess. Misaki used to be really messy with her things. She had gotten that trait form their father. Looks like she out grew that trait as she grew.

"So how old are you now?" Ulquiorra asked trying to make small talk.

"Oh wow. You forgot." Misaki said in a dull voice. "I'm fifteen and you should be seventeen."

"You're that old?" Ulquiorra got closer to Misaki's face. "I don't see any wrinkles…_yet._"

"HEY!" Misaki lightly punched Ulquiorra in the arm. "Ha! You're not the only one with muscle!" Misaki started flexing her arm muscle and smirking with triumph.

"You barely hit me…and I didn't feel anything…"Ulquiorra had a dull look on his face.

"Hmmm really now?" Misaki said mysteriously.

Ulquiorra's face scrunched up in pain. "What the hell? Why did you do that?" Ulquiorra yelled.

"I only telekinetically zapped you…" Misaki said with an innocent-looking face.

"Yeah, well you should learn to control your powers more and not just let them turn loose. That was _not _cool!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Gah! I'm so bored! Orihime what can I do?" HollowHime asked as she was lazily lounging on the couch.

"You wanna cook with-" Orihime was cut off.

"NOO! Absolutely NO cooking! Unless it was made by the arrancar chefs, I don't want to eat anything."

"What? You don't wanna chew on my ear?" Grimmjow asked. He was playing some first person shooter games.

"Um…Grimmjow…I don't think _anyone_ would want to chew on your ear. Especially not with the stuff you take out of it…" HollowHime said, sort of disgusted.

"So, how do think Ulquiorra is doing on his mission?" Grimmjow asked as he just made a "splaschhhhhhh!" noise with his mouth as he blew someone up.

"I think he is doing great because Ulquiorra is always great!" Orihime said giddily.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Grimmjow and HollowHime asked. Normally right now, Orihime was supposed to be all depressed looking and staring up at the moon before the Princess filler starts…..but she was happy….like for once…in a loooong effing time.

HollowHime and Grimmjow exchanged a smile with each other. They were glad that she had finally gotten used to the place. She was actually and truly happy for once. This is a good sign of progress and change.

'Maybe it was because she had other people to talk to besides that freaky emo Ulquiorra' HollowHime thought to herself.

'Well, wherever Ulquiorra is, I hope he's okay. I hope he won't be gone for too long. I wanna see Orihime's happy face when he comes back. Eheheheheheeh…if he didn't bring me a present that I will enjoy, I will either A) Annoy him to death B) Kick him in the nuts or C) Wear what he wears, eats what he eats, do what he does, and say what he says. (Pretty much mimicking him) I'll even wear a wig if I have to!"

MMMMMMMMMMM

"Hey Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

" Can we go to a park?"

"When?"

"I don't know sometime before next month."

"So then today."

"Myeah…pretty much."

"Fine, let's go." Said Ulquiorra.

When they both finally arrived in the park, Misaki smiled at the swings and ran off torwards them. When she reached the swings at last, she asked Ulquiorra to push her like old times.

"Why am I always the one doing this?" Ulquiorra said in a dead tone.

"Because you're older than I am." Misaki replied.

Ulquiorra smirked, "Okay so then you admit I'm stronger than you are?"

"Yes, but only this once since you're pushing me."

"I thought you'd say that."

There was a long silence that followed. Neither one of them felt uncomfortable in the silence. Ulquiorra decided that he should speak up. If Misaki didn't like his idea, he could probably confuse her into agreeing but if she agreed, then that would be great.

"Misaki, do remember your neighbor friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm curious about her, what was she like?"

Misaki started pouring thoughts of knowledge out of her brain about her neighbor like a never ending river.

"She has a burnt orange hair color, likes weird food, she is strangely busty, really smart but can be really dumb, and helps her friends fight against hollows."

Misaki had just finished telling pretty much everything about her neighbor.

"Misaki, how would you like to see your neighbor again?" Ulquiorra asked.


End file.
